vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rose-Marie
Rose-Marie (a.k.a Rose) was a vampire and Trevor's best friend. When Katherine Pierce was running away from Klaus, Trevor helped her escape. While in their hideout, Katherine tricked Rose and became a vampire. Klaus pursed them for 500 years for presumably ending the Petrova bloodline. When they learned of the existence of a second doppelgänger, they kidnapped Elena Gilbert, hoping to exchange her for their freedom. But Elijah killed Trevor although he promised Rose her freedom. She fled after Elijah was staked and supposedly killed. She later joined forces with the Salvatore brothers to defeat Klaus and had a brief sexual relationship with Damon Salvatore. She was bitten by Jules, a werewolf, and was killed (staked) by Damon, who wanted to end her severe suffering. Her ghost visited Jeremy in Season 3, revealing she was turned by Mary Porter. She seemed to support Damon and Elena's feelings and wanted them together. History 1500's Rose was born in 1450 in , England, but it is unknown exactly when she was turned into a vampire. Her maker was Mary Porter. In 1491, her friend Trevor sent Katerina Petrova to the cottage where they were staying. Rose was furious when she heard Katerina had fled from Klaus with the moonstone. She locked Katerina in a room with intentions of returning her to Klaus after sunset. Katerina cut herself and was about to die. She gave her some blood to heal because if Katerina had died, Klaus would've killed her as well. However, Katerina hung herself and with Rose's blood in her system and woke up as a vampire in transition. She completed the transition by feeding on the human owner of the hideout. When Rose tried to kill Katerina, she failed and Katerina fled. Rose and Trevor knew that they would have to be on the run from Klaus and the rest of The Originals until they died. Throughout The Series Season Two Rose and Trevor discovered the next Petrova Doppelgänger's existence and decided to kidnap her and trade her for their freedom. Shortly after they got Elena inside, she walked in on Trevor trying to get a taste of blood from Elena, but she stopped him. While Rose and Trevor were talking, Elena overheard their conversation and asked who Elijah was. She saw fear in their eyes at the thought of his arrival. When he arrived, Elijah guaranteed her that he has power to forgive them. She believed that they would be free after half a millennium. However Elijah, although he had the power to do so, killed Trevor for his treason, but let Rose go for her loyalty. Stefan and Damon broke in looking for Elena. Damon staked Elijah with a coat hanger and they escaped. Rose later visited the Salvatore Boarding House and told Stefan that he would need her help because the rest of The Originals would be coming for Elena as soon as they learn of her existence. They would do it for Klaus, who'd want to sacrifice Elena to break a curse. Rose helped Damon learn more about Klaus and the Originals. She called on Slater, an old friend, who knew how to locate Elijah. They met him on a coffee shop, whose window had a special filter that allowed vampires to see the sun. While they learned about the curse of the Sun and Moon, Elijah destroyed the cafe window. This caused several vampires to burn in the sun as they did not have any magic jewelry protecting them. Damon, protected by his ring, was able to see that Elijah - whom he had just staked - caused the window to break. Later, Rose asked Damon how he planned to protect Elena and he answered that to survive, one should not worry about anyone but oneself. Rose then received a call from Slater, who informed her that if they manage to remove the power from the moonstone by a witch, it would become useless for the ritual. In The Sacrifice, Elena asked Rose after learning that her friends planned to enter the tomb and take the moonstone from Katherine. Elena proposes a bargain to Rose: if Rose helped her get in touch with Klaus, Elena would ask Bonnie to make Rose a daylight ring. They seeked Slater, but he was already dead. Alice, his girlfriend, didn't know that it happened. Rose told Elena Alice was with Slater only to become a vampire. So, in exchange for the password to Slater's computer, Elena told Alice that Rose can make her a vampire. Rose got angry at Elena because she has never made a vampire. Upon entering the database of the computer, they found Cody's contact. Elena asked Alice to call Cody and tell Klaus that the doppelgänger was alive and wants to surrender. Rose was shocked when she realized Elena was on a suicide mission. She secretly called Damon, who chastised Elena for trying to get herself killed. He was about to take her with him when Cody and two vampires arrived, requesting the doppelgänger so they can take her to Klaus. Suddenly Elijah arrived and killed the three vampires. Rose fled and Damon stands in front of Elena to protect her, but Elijah just turned and left, much to Damon and Elena's surprise. Rose returned and apologized to Damon, but suddenly they both are attacked by a werewolf named Jules, seeking revenge because Damon killed her friend. Instead of biting Damon, she attacked Rose on the shoulder and escaped. Knowing the myth that werewolf's bite kills vampires, Rose and Damon first get scared, but are relieved o see that the injury is healing. Later that night, Rose told Damon that she wants to help him protect Elena be friends with him. Damon asked jokingly: "Just friends?" Rose said that she doesn't love men who love other women (meaning Elena), but they could be "special friends." Damon agreed and when they started to cuddle, they both noticed the place she was bitten is starting to become a really bad rash. In The Descent, her condition is getting increasingly worse, giving her fever, nausea and hallucinations. While Elena took care of her, Rose told her that she cannot give up in the fight with Klaus and must keep living. During the episode, we learned more about Rose, including that she missed being human and had genuine feelings for Damon. She hallucinated that Elena was Katherine and attacked her for revenge, but Elena was able to escape. Rose later went on a killing spree and killed a janitor and a young couple before being stopped by Damon, who took her back to the Boarding House. In Damon's bed, she said goodbye to Elena and while in Damon's arms, they shared a dream created by Damon in which they are in Rose's birth town, playing in a field with horses. Rose told Damon that she was no longer afraid of death that awaits her and wished to see her family and Trevor soon. Damon then drove a stake through her heart, ending her sufferings. Season Three She appeared in Heart of Darkness, where she communicated with Jeremy from the Other Side. She said she was happy and rooting for Damon and Elena to end up together. After that, she revealed that she was turned by Mary Porter, but didn't know which Original turned Mary. She then went to search for Maryand returned later, letting him know where she lived. Rose appeared to Jeremy one last time in the car and told him that Damon could be either the best or worst thing for Elena. Personality Rose seemed to care for others, vampires and humans alike, but has shown to be rather violent at times. For example, with Elena, she smacked her and sent her flying, telling her to be quiet. She has shown to be sad for her fallen friend, Trevor, who she had turned many years ago. Physical Appearance Rose is a pretty young woman. She has dark brown hair and green eyes. In the past, she had long wavy hair, and in the present short and simple. Her height is about 173 cm. Attitude Towards Humans She was willing to give up both Katherine in 1492 and Elena in 2010 to Klaus in exchange for her and Trevor's freedom. She was brutal to Elena in Rose, backhand - slapping her so hard Elena spun in mid air much like a spinning toy, before landing unconscious on an old sofa. However, this may have been an attempt to keep her distance emotionally from a human she is delivering to her death. In 1492, after Katherine committed suicide by hanging herself with Rose's blood in her system and consequently becoming a vampire, Rose tried to kill Katherine by staking her. However, Katherine quickly used an old human woman as a shield and Rose inevitably staked her. She screamed in horror over this, despite the fact that she had glamored the old woman and was compelling her to do household chores. She may have truly cared about the woman or was just using her for protection from Klaus, though there was no sign Rose was hurting her or feeding on her. This suggests that she regards human life as more than a source of food or to be exploited, although it must be said again that she did compel the woman in that cottage. Judging from how she seems to be interested in helping Elena's friends to keep Elena from being killed, her previous acts were those of desperation and not a reflection as to how she regards humans, albeit it still can be all a trick on Rose's case to later betray Elena. Unfortunately, Rose was bitten by a werewolf (Jules), which is fatal to vampires. As it slowly killed her, it caused hallucinations along with the tremendous physical pain. She essentially went rabid and attacked Elena several times, thinking she was Katherine. After she left the house, she killed three people in her rabid state. She felt a profound deep guilt over it and wept when she regained her senses. She herself said she disliked taking human life, even when she was turned all those centuries ago. Relationships *Damon and Rose (Former Boyfriend/Close Friends) *Elijah and Rose (Enemies) *Elena and Rose (Friends) *Rose and Trevor (Best Friends) Appearances Season 2 * Rose * Katerina * The Sacrifice * By the Light of the Moon * The Descent Season 3 * Heart of Darkness (Ghost) Name *'Rose' is derived from the Latin "Rosa", the name of a fragrant flower. Unlike Damon's and Stefan's, the name was quite popular in the times when Rose became a vampire. *Other spellings and variations of the name Rose include Roza, Rada, Rasia, Rasine, Rois, Roise, Rosea, Roses, Rosina, Rosse, Roze, Rozelle, Roza, Raisa, Raizel, and Chalina. '' *Other spellings of the name Rose-Marie include ''Rosemarie, Rosemarea, Rosemaree, Rosemari, Rosemaria, Rosemariah, Rozmari, Rozmaria, Rozmariah, and Rozmarie. '' Trivia * She, Isobel, Katherine and Klaus are the only characters so far to have an episode named after them. Rose was the first to die, followed by Isobel. * Kevin Williamson originally wanted Sarah Michelle Gellar, whom he had worked with on Scream 2 in 1997, to play the role, but, according to him, she was very appreciative but said no. He also says that this would have been the first and only stunt casting on ''The Vampire Diaries.as said in an interview * It was never said in the show that Rose was Trevor's sister; Kevin Williamson only said this in an interview. However, it was certainly a mistake because, if it was not, Rose would have said it. * Rose never appears in the novels, but neither does a character with a similar construction to her. * Rose tells Damon that there is no switch to turn off the emotions when you've lived a couple of hundred years, This is noted when Damon told Rose to use the switch to avoid the pain of Trevor's death. * She is the first vampire to be seen get bitten by a werewolf, followed by Damon, Katherine, Stefan, Elena, and Caroline. She and Nadia were the only vampires who weren't cured of a werewolf bite. * Rose and Lexi knew each other and were good friends, although they never interacted in the series. * Rose has shown respect and affection for human life, even before she first appeared in the series (she suffers after the death of the old woman who lived with her, who ended up being killed by Katherine). * She was 560 years old. * Rose and Nadia Petrova are the only known vampires that didn't got their werewolf/hybrid bite cured by Niklaus Mikaelson's blood. * She ships Elena and Damon like nobody's business. She is the first character to openly do so. * Rose was a good and close friend of Lexi. The reason why Rose knew of Stefan and Damon was because Rose was supposed to go on a date with Stefan as mentioned in the episode Rose. * Rose and Trevor have never met Katherine in the present day. * Rose appears in the episode Heart of Darkness as a ghost. * Rose was sired by a vampire named Mary Porter. * Rose has never met Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Matt and Alaric (But she did meet Klaus as a vampire in the past). * Rose's actress, Lauren Cohan, is no stranger to acting on shows that have supernatural beings. Before being cast into The Vampire Diaries, ''she was a series regular in the third season of ''Supernatural (portraying Bela Talbot) and after the death of her character on both Supernatural and The Vampire Diaries, she started acting as a series regular for the hit series, The Walking Dead, portraying Maggie Greene. * Rose used to call Damon her special friend. Also she was in a friends with benefits relationship with Damon. * It is most likely she either found peace or was sucked into oblivion when the Other Side collapsed. Quotes :Rose (to Elena) :"Again with the questions. Haven’t the Salvatore’s been teaching you your vampire history?" :Rose (to Elena) :"Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We’re tired, we want it over. We’re using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess." :Rose (to Elena) :"Because you're a Petrova Doppelgänger. You’re the key to breaking the curse." :Rose (to Elena) :"The blood of the Doppelgänger. You're the Doppelgänger. Which means, in order to break the curse you're the one who has to die." :Rose (to Stefan) :"I don’t need your help but I think you need mine. Elijah may be dead but this isn’t over." :Rose (to Stefan) :"It isn’t over. The originals, they’ll come for her. They have to. They’re doing it for him." --Rose (episode) :Rose (to Damon) :"It’s an observation. Being in love with your brother’s girlfriend must be difficult." :Rose (to Damon) :"I’m older than you and stronger. Don’t get on my bad side." :Rose (to Damon) :"You remind me of Trevor." :Rose (to Damon) :"It’s a lie, you know. There’s no switch you can turn off. Sure when you’re a newbie but after a couple of hundred years… you just have to pretend." --Katerina :Rose (to Damon) :"It’s not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning." :Rose (to Elena) :"I’ve been a slave to shadows for 500 years, what do you think?" --The Sacrifice :Rose (to Damon) :"I’m gonna stay and help you." :Rose (to Damon) :"Save Elena, protect Elena, all things Elena." :Rose (to Damon) :"Because I like you. I believe in friendship. I happen to have a vacancy in that department, and you can use all the friends you can get." :Rose (to Damon) :"I don’t love men who love other women. I think more of myself than that, but that doesn’t mean I can’t be your special friend." --By the Light of the Moon :Rose (to Damon and Elena) :"It’s the worst part about it: the hunt, the need to kill, the thirst, the pleasure it brings you afterwards. I wasn’t meant to be evil. It hurts." :Rose (to Elena) :"You can never forget it, what it’s like to be human. It haunts me. It’s the only thing that's kept me going. It doesn’t hurt as much anymore." :Rose (to Damon) :"Who would have thought you’d be a nice guy?" :Rose (to Damon) :"Will I see them again? My family?" :Rose (to Damon) :"That would be nice. Maybe I’ll see Trevor too. I’m not afraid anymore." :Rose (to Damon) :"On the count of three. One, two..." --The Descent :Rose (to Jeremy) :"Tell him he’s still dripping with sex too. (Jeremy stares at her.) Fine, tell him I miss him." :Rose (to Jeremy) :"And tell him I’m rooting for him and Elena." :Rose (to Jeremy) :"Are we there yet? Don’t tell them I’m here. They had a fight. I know you want to stop it. Protect her from him. But you’re young, you don’t see what I see. It’s not just that she makes him a better person, she does, but he changes her too. Damon challenges her, surprises her, he makes her question her life, beliefs. Stefan is different, his love is pure, he’ll always be good for her. Damon is either the best thing for her or the worst." --Heart of Darkness Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Guest Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Gallery 208VampireDiaries1207.jpg 208VampireDiaries1302.jpg 208VampireDiaries1442.jpg 208VampireDiaries1447.jpg 209VampireDiaries0663.jpg|r 209VampireDiaries0670.jpg|r 209VampireDiaries0679.jpg|r 209VampireDiaries0707.jpg|dr 209VampireDiaries0708.jpg 209VampireDiaries0712.jpg 209VampireDiaries0720.jpg 209VampireDiaries0721.jpg 209VampireDiaries0738.jpg 209VampireDiaries0744.jpg 209VampireDiaries0749.jpg|dr 209VampireDiaries0784.jpg|r 209VampireDiaries0788.jpg|r 209VampireDiaries0799.jpg|r 209VampireDiaries0800.jpg|r 209VampireDiaries0815.jpg|r 209VampireDiaries0818.jpg|r 209VampireDiaries0827.jpg|r 209VampireDiaries0831.jpg|r 209VampireDiaries0898.jpg|r 209VampireDiaries0900.jpg|r 209VampireDiaries0905.jpg|r 209VampireDiaries0921.jpg|r t 209VampireDiaries1073.jpg|dr 209VampireDiaries1277.jpg|dr 209VampireDiaries1287.jpg|r 209VampireDiaries1304.jpg|r 209VampireDiaries1317.jpg|r 209VampireDiaries1325.jpg|r 209VampireDiaries1332.jpg|dr 209VampireDiaries1335.jpg 209VampireDiaries1343.jpg 209VampireDiaries1352.jpg|dr 209VampireDiaries1577.jpg 209VampireDiaries1592.jpg 209VampireDiaries1597.jpg 209VampireDiaries1610.jpg|r 209VampireDiaries1641.jpg 209VampireDiaries1644.jpg 209VampireDiaries1657.jpg 209VampireDiaries1659.jpg 209VampireDiaries1662.jpg 209VampireDiaries1663.jpg 209VampireDiaries1665.jpg 209VampireDiaries1666.jpg 209VampireDiaries1669.jpg 209VampireDiaries1670.jpg 209VampireDiaries1672.jpg 209VampireDiaries1674.jpg 209VampireDiaries1770.jpg 209VampireDiaries1779.jpg 209VampireDiaries1783.jpg 209VampireDiaries1788.jpg 209VampireDiaries1798.jpg 209VampireDiaries1802.jpg 209VampireDiaries1803.jpg|r 209VampireDiaries1814.jpg 211VampireDiaries1658.jpg 211VampireDiaries1667.jpg 211VampireDiaries1677.jpg 211VampireDiaries1679.jpg 211VampireDiaries1689.jpg 211VampireDiaries1696.jpg 211VampireDiaries1700.jpg 211VampireDiaries1704.jpg 211VampireDiaries1707.jpg 211VampireDiaries1711.jpg 211VampireDiaries1712.jpg 211VampireDiaries1714.jpg 211VampireDiaries1715.jpg 211VampireDiaries1724.jpg 211VampireDiaries1729.jpg 211VampireDiaries1735.jpg 211VampireDiaries1738.jpg 211VampireDiaries1740.jpg 211VampireDiaries1743.jpg 211VampireDiaries1744.jpg 015.jpg 016.jpg 0479.jpg 2-9-cry-rose.png 550w_ustv_the_vampire_diaries_s02e10_01.jpg Aehh.jpg|Rose's werewolf bite Damon checking Rose's wound.jpg Damon embracing Rose.jpg Damon-and-Rose-3.jpg Damon-and-Rose-4.jpg Damon-and-Rose-5.jpg Damon-and-Rose-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-18853896-1179-665.jpg|Just a dream... Damon-and-Rose.jpg Insiderichmond.jpg Katerina15.jpg Katerina16.jpg Katerina17.jpg Katerina18.jpg Katerina2.jpg Outsideelijah.jpg Rose 180.jpg Rose damon Heart of Darkness 268.jpg|Rose as a ghost rose in the car.jpg rose-and-slater.jpg Rose1.jpg Rose and Damon at Slater's bar.jpg rose.jpg|Rosemary in 1492 Rose08.jpg Rose09.jpg roseabc.jpg.jpg Roseburn.jpg Rosedamonaftersex.jpg Rosedamonkiss.jpg Rosedead.jpg|Rose about to be staked Rosejpg..jpg Rosemary.png RosePast.jpg Rosesavebydamon.jpg Rosesdream.jpg Talkingrichmond.jpg the-vampire-diaries-209-2.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-2x10-The-Sacrifice-Rose-Cap.jpg Thedescent12.jpg TVD333.jpg TVD563.jpg un-primopiano-di-rose-lauren-cohan-nell-episodio-the-descent-di-vampire-diaries-199386.jpg vampire-diaries_149_e881.jpg vampire-diaries-212-1.png vampire-diaries-rose.jpg|Last moments.... :( VampireDiaries2x09_06.jpg VD_2x12_pic_28.jpg VD-Katerina-Rose-and-Damon.jpg vlcsnap-00019.jpg vlcsnap-00024.jpg vlcsnap-00025.jpg Rose.PNG Rose-PNGedited.jpg tumblr_mbdxd7UnOX1rdqu7mo1_500.png Rose-the-vampire-diaries-31689279-1280-720.jpg lauren-cohan-imadta-rose-szerepet-02031035.jpg most-heartbreaking-deaths--the-vampire-diaries--spoilers-obviously6 (1).jpg a816c8e67f4a49f8d55924e37bb2507f.jpg rose-40.png Rose-rose-vampire-diaries-18262345-667-359.jpg 0479.jpg Rose (1).PNG The-Descent-Rose-Dream.jpg 2-12-sick-rose.png Screenshot_1243.jpg Screenshot_1244.jpg Screenshot_1245.jpg Screenshot_1249.jpg Screenshot_1250.jpg Screenshot_1251.jpg Screenshot_1255.jpg Screenshot_1290.jpg Screenshot_1291.jpg Screenshot_1298.jpg Screenshot_1299.jpg Screenshot_1300.jpg Screenshot_1301.jpg Screenshot_1303.jpg Screenshot_1304.jpg Screenshot_1305.jpg Screenshot_1306.jpg Screenshot_1307.jpg Screenshot_1308.jpg Screenshot_1330.jpg Screenshot_1381.jpg Screenshot_1384.jpg Screenshot_1385.jpg Screenshot_1383.jpg Screenshot 1429.jpg Screenshot 1424.jpg Screenshot 1422.jpg Screenshot 1421.jpg Screenshot 1420.jpg Screenshot 1419.jpg Screenshot 1418.jpg Screenshot 1417.jpg Screenshot 1416.jpg Screenshot 1415.jpg Screenshot 1413.jpg Screenshot 1412.jpg Screenshot 1404.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Guest Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters